Bring your own device (BYOD) refers to the policy of permitting employees to bring personally owned mobile devices (laptops, tablets, and smart phones) to their workplace, and to use those devices to access privileged company information and applications. In the context of mobile devices, there can be additional issues related to distinguishing between personal versus business usage.